dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Hound Mound
Normal= 1%, 1% |spawns = |renew = No |biome = Rockyland, Forest |spawnCode = "houndmound"}} |-| Reign of Giants= 1%, 1% |spawns = |renew = No |biome = Desert |spawnCode = "houndmound"}} Hound Mounds are naturally spawning objects formed in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode, though it is more likely to be found in the latter. They house up to 3 Hounds which spawn in 5 second intervals until the mound is empty. they're usually found in either the Rockyland or Forest biomes. Hounds that are killed will gradually regenerate at a rate of 1 every 30 seconds. As stated by Maxwell, the mound itself acts as an entrance to a tunnel leading to the subterranean Hound nest. Conceivably, destroying this entrance blocks the tunnel and traps the Hounds underground. Usually a Hound Mound is surrounded by lots of Bones and other mounds; this makes the place dangerous as players may be killed easily by numerous Hounds in a short time. They have 300 Health and drop 3 Hound's Teeth with a 1% chance each of dropping a Blue or Red Gem when destroyed. When hit, all hounds that are housed in the mound, but have not yet spawned will spawn, with a chance for each of these to be a red hound (summer) or blue hound (winter). This chance begins at 0% on day 1, and gradually increases to a maximum of 50% on day 75. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, Hound Mounds can be found commonly in the Desert Biome, often in a cluster. An additional 2 Bone Shards will be dropped when destroyed. The mounds now house between 2-3 Hounds, and have a 20% chance to spawn a red hound instead of a regular hound in summer. When hit, the mound has the same behaviour as the base game, but will also spawn Blue Hounds in Spring, and Red Hounds in Autumn. Hounds now spawn from mounds in 30 second intervals, and Hounds that are killed regenerate at a rate of 1 every 2 minutes. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, Hound Mounds regenerate killed Hounds at a rate of 1 every 3 minutes. Tips * Hounds spawned from Hound Mound will not continue to chase players if they are far away from the mound. Instead, they will bark for a moment and then return to the nest. * Players should be careful when trying to lure a Deerclops or a Spider Queen to a Hound Mound, as the Hounds will likely kill the player before attacking the giants. * In the Reign of Giants DLC, players can use Hound Mounds to farm Red or Blue variants of Hounds for their gems. Trivia * Hound Mounds were added in the A Little Rain Must Fall update. * Hound Mounds will continue to spawn Hounds even if the player is playing on a world with Hounds set to the 'none' amount, as that only controls Hound waves. To avoid encountering Hounds from mounds, the mounds themselves have to be set to 'none'. Gallery Hound Mound ingame.png|Hound Mounds in a Desert Biome. Mounds.png|A Set Piece with Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds. Hound Mound icons.jpg|Hound Mounds on a Map in Reign of Giants. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|Hound Mound as seen in the poster for the A Little Rain Must Fall update. pl:Kopiec Psów Gończych Category:Non-Renewable Category:Adventure Mode Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Mob Housing Category:Non-Flammable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects